Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Fugitivos
by Proyect-V
Summary: Riolu un día despierta en la playa sin memoria, decide viajar junto un Treecko, un Snivy, un Tepig y un Oshawott para descubrir su pasado... Lo que Riolu no sabe es que su pasado es uno de los más oscuros que puede tener un Pokémon...
1. El despertar

Era una mañana fresca en la playa Gold, la brisa era suave y fría, las olas rugían al colisionar con las rocas que se hallaban a los extremos norte y sur de la playa y la arena resplandecía bajo los efectos lumínicos que generaba el sol del amanecer. En la orilla de la playa yacía un Riolu inconsciente. El pokémon se encontraba golpeado, tenía el ojo derecho morado, su cuerpo estaba rasguñado y tenía quemadas las manos y los pies.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio el pokémon fue la playa y la formación rocosa norte, Riolu pensó que podía ser la salida de la playa. Entonces al fijarse bien nóto que la formación estaba cubierta de arena y lodo. Estaba formada por varias rocas de diferentes tamaños y colores "la mayoría eran color ladrillo". El pokémon intentó pensar en qué debía hacer pero una fuerte jaqueca no lo dejó, Riolu se incorporó y caminó hasta la formación rocosa, y, al entrar confirmó que era la salida, porque su aspecto era el de un túnel, y, al otro extremo de donde estaba el hueco que daba a la playa había otro agujero en la pared que parecía ser la salida. El joven pokémon caminó hasta el otro agujero y se encontró un valle largo y verde cuyo monte tenía una gran altura, ya que llegaba al pecho del Joven. El valle no tenía flores ni árboles era simplemente el camino de tierra y no había señal de civilización en él, pero aun así el pokémon siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una especie de arrollo por el cual fluía el agua más pura y cristalina que Riolu había visto. El joven siguió su curso y tras un rato de caminar, la jaqueca se volvió insoportable y ...poco a poco... la vista se le fue nublando. El pokémon estaba a punto de desmayarse, cuando. De improviso visibilizó un pueblo no muy a lo lejos. Riolu hizo todo lo posible para no perder el conocimiento y reanudó la marcha, la cual comenzó siendo normal, luego, pasó a trotar, y por último, a correr. Por un segundo, la sensación de miedo y tristeza que tenía el pokemon fue cambiada por esperanza y alegría, pero no duro mucho porque la jaqueca volvió. En ese instante el Riolu de correr, pasó a trotar y de trotar empezó a caminar, entonces el pokémon se detuvo en seco al ver que ya estaba en el pueblo y entonces notó dos cosas la primera era que todos los pokémon lo miraban perplejos y la segunda escucho.

-Se va a desmayar.

Era cierto lo que decía esa voz. De repente todo se nubló alrededor de Riolu ...poco a poco... los pokémon y las casas se volvieron manchas de colores, todo giró rápido frente a sus ojos hasta sentir un golpe en su cabeza, luego en su cuerpo y entonces todo se volvió negro como una especie de vació infinito. El joven sentía como si cayera infinitamente, para luego sentir que algo blando lo atrapó en el aire y poco a poco una habitación empezó a materializarse frente sus ojos. Primero aparecieron las paredes luego los objetos que rodeaban su posición y luego vio que estaba acostado en una cama y de repente volvió a ver todo con claridad.


	2. El Reencuentro parte 1

Apenas volvió a estar consciente. Riolu notó que al lado de su cama había una extraña máquina, qué tenía un largo tubo transparente que transportaba un líquido "también transparente" espeso. Siguió con su vista el tubo hasta ver que el líquido entraba en una delgada aguja metálica, que inyectaba el líquido en su cuerpo, luego miro a sus alrededores. Notó que la habitación era rectangular y qué justo al frente de él, había una ventana con las cortinas cerradas y unos muebles a los lados de esta. Al lado izquierdo de la cama, había un aparato parecido a los que registran los signos vitales, solo que este registraba los cambios biológicos producidos por su cuerpo y los representaba en letras, vío que al oeste de su cama había una puerta pequeña y que tenía escrito "Salida" y al este de su cama había un armario, el joven se quitó lo aguja de metal de su cuerpo y un gran brazalete negro que era lo que lo conectaba a la máquina que registraba sus cambios biológicos.

El pokémon se incorporó y empezó a caminar hacía la ventana del cuarto, y al llegar corrió las cortinas. Notó que la ventana daba al mismo prado verde por el cual había llegado al pueblo, miro al sol y vio que estaba hacía el oeste y un cuarto de este ya se había perdido en el horizonte. Tras eso se acercó al armario y sintió una suave y cálida brisa que provenía detrás de este. Riolu camino hacía su cama y agarro un sujeta papeles de madera con una hoja, la cual decía:

[COLOR="RoyalBlue"]Especie: Riolu  
Color: Manos, Pies, Torso y censores de aura negros.  
Franja gris que cruza alrededor de sus ojos y que conecta un sensor de aura con otro.  
Ojos azul marino al igual que su pelaje  
Tiene unas pequeñas puntas metálicas que sobresalen de la parte superior de sus muñecas y una en el centro de su pecho.  
Sexo: Masculino

Datos y Stats del Pokémon

HT= 2'06  
WT= 45.0 lbs  
Tipo= Lucha  
Nvl: 50  
HP: 120  
Atack: 100  
Defen: 90  
Sp. Atk: 100  
Sp. Def: 90  
Speed: 100

Abilidad: Steadfast (Aumenta su Velocidad cada vez que un rival cae

Movimientos:

Force Palm  
Final Gambit  
Counter  
Close Combat  
Aura Sphere= Se desconoce como el sujeto sabe más de 4 movimientos

Tras terminar de leer el pokémon se sentó en su cama a mirar el atardecer a través de la ventana, por un segundo se sintió en paz. Pero de pronto escucho el sonido de objetos rompiéndose, alaridos de dolor y gritos que provenían del pasillo. Riolu se acercó a la puerta que daba hacía el pasillo, la abrió y lo primero que vio fue a dos pokémons noqueados en el piso "un Pikachu y un Oshawott" los instrumentos médicos estaban rotos y desparramados por el piso y vio a un Treecko sostener a un Emolga por el cuello, el cual al parecer era el doctor en jefe.

-Lo preguntare una vez más. ¡¿Dónde está!?-dijo el Treecko con una mirada maliciosa.  
-No te lo diré- respondió el Emolga con suma dificultad, ya que al ser sujetado por el cuello le costaba emitir sonidos.  
-Bien tú lo pediste- El Treecko uso absorber y succiono la energía del Emolga dejándolo K.O. El Treecko lanzo al doctor contra la pared, miro a Riolu y sonrió con malicia.

-¡Ahí estas!- Después de que Treecko dijera eso, Riolu velozmente cerró la puerta y la bloqueó con la cama, de repente Treecko empezó a golpear la puerta.

-¡Sal!, ven aquí tonto.

Cada segundo que pasaba, Treecko golpeaba con más fuerza la puerta. El joven se asomó por la ventana y vio que estaba a 15 mts. Del piso, no podía saltar, no podía pelear, estaba perdido, cuando de improviso una fuerte jaqueca lo sorprendió y entonces un torrente de ideas paso por su cabeza.

"Había una suave brisa que provenía del armario, por lo cual debe haber un túnel de ventilación detrás de este y como la brisa era cálida el túnel debía conectar con la sala de las calderas, la cual debe de tener un hueco o una ventana para que se escape el calor por ahí podré salir"

Tras esa ola de pensamientos inoportunos Riolu decidió efectuar el plan camino hacía el armario, lo arrimo y vio el túnel de ventilación el cual estaba bloqueado por una rejilla. Riolu uso Force Palm y rompió la rejilla, entro por el túnel y empezó a gatear a través de este, pero, no tomo en cuenta que mientras más cerca estaba de la sala de las calderas, más caliente se volvería el túnel. Había muchos ventiladores dentro del túnel que impulsaban el aire hacía la habitación. Riolu tuvo que abrirse paso a través de ellos, por lo cual tuvo que romperlos todos. Su piel se quemaba por el calor del metal, pero no podía volver, ni se atrevía a pensarlo, las manos y los pies le ardían pues no se habían curado del todo de sus quemaduras y el metal hizo que el ardor volviera el cual era insoportable. El pokémon estaba a punto de darse medía vuelta y volver pero, escucho el sonido de la puerta de la habitación romperse y escucho como Treecko entraba al túnel, ignoro el dolor y siguió gateando hacía la salida del túnel de ventilación a toda velocidad, pero no se fijó por donde iba y empezó a caer a través del túnel. Mientras caía, Riolu se golpeó y se cortó con las hélices de los ventiladores que subían el aire por el túnel hacía arriba, luego de dar tumbos contra las paredes del túnel salió disparado fuera del túnel y termino en el suelo de la sala de las calderas.

Riolu miro el túnel por donde había salido y escucho a Treecko decir.

-¡No huyas, ven acá!-Entonces Riolu noto que la voz de Treecko era aguda pero profunda y al decir verdad era algo irritante.

Riolu se levantó del piso, miró a los alrededores y visibilizó una ventana pegada del techo. El pokémon se acercó a la ventana y escucho como Treecko caía por el túnel.

-¡Coño, Ahhhhhhh!-Los gritos de Treecko se hacían cada vez más fuertes, no había tiempo que perder. El chico salió velozmente por la ventana y empezó a correr. Riolu miro hacía los alrededores y se percató que estaba en el mismo pueblo en el que se desmayó, observó que las casas eran grandes y pintorescas y notó que una suave brisa recorría el lugar y vio que el piso estaba hecho de rocas.

-¡Vuelve aquí!- Riolu miro hacia atrás y vio al Treecko que lo perseguía sin razón aparente, doblo en una esquina y se metió en un callejón, pero, no tomo en cuenta que era cerrado, Riolu se volteó para atrás y vio al Treecko en la entrada del callejón.

-Ahí estas- dijo el Treecko mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maléfica, no había hacía donde correr ni manera de salir estaba atrapado Riolu cerró los ojos y espero lo peor, lo único que oía era el frenético latido de su corazón junto con la risa del Treecko acercándose a él.


	3. El Reencuentro parte 2

El Reencuentro

No había manera de huir, todo parecía indicar que Riolu estaba perdido, hasta que escuchó un grito:

-¡Eh, déjalo en paz!- Riolu miro al cielo y vio caer un Tepig y un Snivy justo enfrente de Treecko

-¿¡Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño!?- dijo Snivy, tenía una voz gruesa y potente.

-¡Si, déjalo en paz o tendremos que arrestarte!- dijo Tepig, tenía una voz aguda y algo graciosa.

-Ja, ja, ja, ¡que voz tan cómica!- se burló Treecko de Tepig

-Sí, verdad- le dio la razón Snivy

-¡Oye!- se quejó Tepig.

El joven notó que Tepig era de color naranja, el cual recorría sus patas delanteras y traseras. Tenía un círculo negro que recorría su cintura y los alrededores de esta, lo cual hacía que pareciera que el círculo negro era un pañal. Tenía unas orejas puntiagudas de color marrón con forma de hoja y entre sus ojos los cuales eran de un marrón oscuro; había un rombo amarillo que llegaba hasta su hocico, este era de un color ladrillo. El pokémon andaba sobre cuatro patas y tenía pezuñas negras. Tepig tenía una cola rizada muy delgada y con una pelota roja al final de esta. El pokémon parecía un cerdito y no debía de medir más de treinta y cinco cm, por sus colores parecía un pokémon tipo fuego.

Por su parte Snivy era como una serpiente pero con patas y brazos. Su espalda, su cola, sus brazos y la parte de atrás de su cabeza eran de color verde. Snivy tenía una franja amarilla que subía desde la cola, se dividía en dos las cuales se separaban y llegaba cada una a un hombro. Ahí las dos franjas amarillas se volvieron a dividir dos de las franjas subían por los lados del cuello y cada una terminaba rodeando sus ojos respectivamente. Mientras que las otras dos líneas se convertían en unas curvas de cristal amarillo qué salían de sus hombros hacía atrás. Su cola tenía forma de hoja. El tamaño de el joven era grande en comparación con Tepig. El chico media cuarenta cm de alto, por sus colores y formas era fácil saber que Snivy era tipo planta.

El chico vio que tanto Tepig como Snivy tenían una bufanda en el cuello.

-Fuera de mi camino, exploradores- dijo Treecko recuperando su compostura y poniéndose en una posición dominante

-No- dijo Snivy poniéndose en una posición desafiante

Tras eso Treecko se preparó para atacar, Snivy y Tepig también. De improviso Treecko se relajó, cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar lenta y pausadamente, y empezó a murmurar cosas. El pokémon agudizó el oído para poder oír lo que decía Treecko y alcanzó a escuchar algo de lo que decía:

-Primero debo… luego… atacar desde arriba… patear… voltear… noquear… sujetar… golpear y noquear- eso fue todo lo que el joven escuchó a Treecko decir.

De repente Treecko atacó primero, pateó a Snivy en la cara causando que cayera sentado y quedara noqueado. Tepig retrocedió intimidado lo cual sorprendió tanto a Treecko como a Riolu, por lo que él sabía los Tepig eran hiperactivos no miedosos, y al parecer Treecko lo sabía. Entonces un potente rayo de agua le dio a Treecko en la espalda y lo derribó, Treecko y Riolu voltearon a ver de dónde provino el rayo, y, en la entrada del callejón estaba un Oshawott que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, Oshawott estaba recostado sobre la pared.

Oshawott era casi del mismo tamaño que Snivy, Oshawott medía entre treinta y ocho y treinta y nueve cm. Su cabeza era redonda y blanca, tenía unos ojos de color azul marino, una boca pequeña, una nariz marrón ovalada y tenía debajo de cada ojo lo que parecían ser tres pecas que forman un triángulo al revés, en las equinas superiores de su cabeza tenía dos conos azules que parecían ser sus orejas. Su torso era ovalado y en la parte más alta tenía curvaturas que parecían olas, en el centro de su pecho tenía una concha de ostra, tenía dos brazos blancos los cuales eran cortos y una cola rectangular pequeña de color azul oscuro. Sus pies eran del mismo color que su cola y parecían tener tres dedos cada pie. Al juzgar por su postura era hembra pero había algo en el que le hacía pensar que era chico.

-Bien, quiero la revancha- dijo Oshawott mientras saltaba rápido de la emoción, su voz era aguda y armoniosa, Treecko y Riolu volvieron a sorprenderse.

Al chico le sorprendió de lo rápido que Oshawott se recuperó y sabía que algo andaba mal, no es común ver a un Tepig miedoso y es aún más raro qué, en ese mismo lugar se encuentre un Oshawott Hiperactivo. No podía ser una coincidencia, debía haber alguna conexión entre los dos pero cual, cual. Riolu decidió que ese no era ni el lugar ni el momento para pensar en ello. El pokémon observo a Treecko y notó que él estaba sorprendido por otras razones, tras observar detenidamente a la Oshawott descubrió que era la misma del hospital.

-Así que… viniste por más ¿eh?, yo tengo ese efecto en las chicas- dijo Treecko guiñándole un ojo a la chica. Tras eso Treecko murmuró:

-Sin importar lo rara que sea.

En ese momento otro chorro de agua fue directo hacía Treecko, él lo esquivo y el chorro de agua siguió su curso hasta impactar en la cara de Tepig. El ataque noqueó a Tepig al instante, en el momento en el que Tepig calló Oshawott se tapó la boca con las manos y corrió hacía donde estaba Tepig.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- dijo rápidamente la chica mientras daba pequeños saltos.

-Yo no quería pegarte a ti, quería pegarle a él, a ese tal Teercko o algo así- dijo Oshawott mientras señalaba a Treecko.

Entonces la chica empezó a hablar tan rápido que lo que decía era casi inentendible, Treecko aprovechó que Oshawott estaba distraída y usó Magic Leaf.

Riolu vio como el ataque de Treecko le daba en la espalda a Oshawott y como la fuerza de impactó del ataque hacía que ella se pegara contra la pared, la chica se volteó hacía Treecko lo miro a los ojos y dijo con suma dificultad:

-N-No es ju-justo estaba distraído.

Tras decir eso la chica calló boca abajo y quedo noqueada, en ese momento, Snivy se despertó, se levantó y grito con rabia:

-¡Es que no saben hacer nada bien, siempre tengo que hacerme cargo yo!

-Bueno, tu quedaste noqueado tras la patada de Treecko- dijo Riolu

Riolu se percató de que podía hablar y que su voz era aguda y grave, a la vez era profunda y gruesa. Tenía una voz dominante que a su vez hacía denotar un gran nivel de inteligencia, pero, en lo más profundo de su voz había un tono siniestro, malvado, crudo y sin emociones, claros signos de falta de empatía hacía los demás Pokémon y una ira incontrolable hacía estos. Esto estremeció al chico y a su vez, lo hizo recordar algo sobre el mismo.

Lo primero que vino a su mente fue una serie de imágenes que venían una detrás de otra, las cuales, al juntarse, formaban una especie de película. En la cual se apreciaba una sala cuadrada de color verde con un escritorio en el centro el cual tenía tres sillas una atrás y las otras dos al frente, en la silla que estaba atrás estaba sentado un Gallade con una bata blanca y en las dos sillas que están al frente estaban sentados dos lucarios uno era macho y el otro era hembra, la única iluminación era una lámpara solitaria en el centro de la habitación.

-Lamento informarles que… debido al trauma que sufrió, ha perdido toda empatía hacía los demás Pokémon, aparentemente ha desarrollado un gran miedo hacía los seres desconocidos, y… el usa la ira para responder a ese miedo, lo hemos intentado todo pero, nada sirve, sigue negándose a aceptar a otros seres, no es buena idea que salga a la calle, debe permanecer encerrado las veinticuatro horas en un cuarto vacío, para evitar que el acabe con la vida de otro pokémon- dijo el Doctor Gallade mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Riolu sabía que era difícil dar malas noticias, en especial las de grado médico.

-¡Pero, eso no es vida!- dijo la Lucario

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?- Pregunto el Lucario

En ese momento Riolu notó que había un Pokémon de su mismo tamaño asomado por una puerta que decía psicología. Ese Pokémon era un Riolu era idéntico a el excepto que ese Riolu tenía un aspecto más oscuro, es más, desde cierto punto de vista, ese Riolu, daba miedo.

-Hay otra opción para acabar con el sufrimiento del pequeño.

-¿Cuál?- preguntaron los padres del Riolu al unísono

Entonces el doctor dijo algo que Riolu no pudo oír y que hizo molestar a los padres y le partió el corazón a ese pequeño Pokémon. El Riolu se dio media vuelta, se puso una gabardina que guindaba de una ventana, uso Force Palm en esta, la rompió u escapo del hospital. Riolu siguió a ese joven a través de las calles sinuosas y oscuras del pueblo. Hasta que el Pokémon entro en un callejón oscuro y se escondió en una esquina a llorar.

Riolu miro a sus alrededores y notó que el callejón era estrecho y vacío, lo único que había era unas rocas en las paredes con formas de Unow. Riolu quería acercarse y consolar a ese pequeño Pokémon pero, por alguna razón no podía, entonces Riolu se acercó al final del callejón se sentó se recostó en la pared y se puso a llorar. Riolu puso sus manos en sus ojos para que nadie notara que él estaba llorando, el chico pudo haber llorado por horas y horas pero una voz lo saco del trance:

-¡Ehh! ¿Qué te pasa? Tranquilo, no llores.

Riolu se destapo los ojos y vio a Snivy parado en frente de él, el recuerdo había terminado. El joven entendió que el callejón en el que estaba acorralado con Treecko y los exploradores, era el mismo en el que ese pequeño Riolu se había ocultado de los ojos del mundo.

El chico observo como Treecko había agarrado una piedra con forma de Unow, y se la reventó en la cabeza a Snivy aprovechando que este estaba distraído observando a Riolu, en lo que Snivy calló noqueado Treecko volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa extraña y perturbadora.

-Nuevamente solos tú y yo- dijo Treecko mientras corría a Riolu.

El joven cerró los ojos y espero el golpe, pero, lo que hizo Treecko fue más impactante que cualquier cosa que Riolu podía haber esperado. Riolu no lo podía creer Treecko lo estaba abrazando.

-Te extrañe- dijo Treecko mientras Riolu cerraba los ojos. Ese abrazo hizo más que sorprender a Riolu, ese abrazo causo que parte de su memoria volviera….


	4. Treecko

De improviso, el joven estaba parado al lado del Riolu que vio en el hospital. El pokémon miró a un Mudkip, un Prinplup y un Krocodile que amenazaban al pequeño, cuando, de improviso un pokémon salió de las sombras y usó Razor Leaf lo cual causó que unas hojas filosas y brillantes salieran de la nada y atacarán a los tres pokémons que fastidiaban al pequeño, tras encargarse de los brabucones, se paró en frente del Riolu y salió de las sombras. El pokémon que había salvado al Riolu era Treecko.

-No deberías estar aquí, es un lugar muy peligroso- dijo Treecko mientras mostraba esa sonrisa extraña y perturbadora.

El pokémon observó como el joven se alejaba asustado de Treecko y sollozaba aterrado.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa? Tranquilo no llores- mencionó Treecko mientras se arrodillaba en frente del Riolu.

-Soy tu amigo, no hay que temer.

Entonces el chico observó cómo el pequeño se sorprendía ante el comentario de Treecko. Parecía que el Riolu nunca había oído esa palabra provenir de nadie.

-A-a-amigo; dijiste amigo- preguntó el chiquillo mientras sonreía de una manera espectacular. Esa sonrisa era preciosa, es más la palabra preciosa le queda pequeña, esa sonrisa era sencillamente perfecta.

-Si soy tu amigo no debes pre…

Treecko no pudo terminar de hablar porque el joven lo interrumpió con un abrazo seguido de un llanto. Pero ese llanto no era de tristeza esta vez era de alegría; al principio Treecko no supo cómo reaccionar pero, poco a poco entendió la situación del pequeño y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Tranquilo, cálmate, ya pasó, ya pasó.

El chico empezó a llorar al igual que el joven y empezó a sentir una gran tristeza inundaba su cuerpo y entonces empezó a ponerse en el lugar de ese Riolu entendiendo que ese pequeño era él.

-Ven vamos a la casa- mencionó Treecko mientras quitaba una piedra del piso del callejón revelando un agujero pequeño por donde entró Treecko. El joven observó cómo el Riolu entraba en el agujero y caía en un lugar oscuro. El joven siguió a los pokémon y se lanzó por el agujero y notó que la decoración del lugar era oscura y siniestra, lúgubre y misteriosa.

La cueva era redonda y extraña, tenía dos camas ambas con almohadas negras y sábanas negras, ambos objetos estaban en perfecto estado al igual que todas las otras cosas que se encontraban ahí. La cueva tenía una estantería llena de libros pulcros y ordenados alfabéticamente, había libros de guerra, tácticas, infiltración, sistemas de seguridad, reflexión, análisis, resolución de problemas, una enciclopedia pokémon, libros de historia entre otros libros. Riolu fue atraído por un libro en particular cuyo título era: Análisis y Resolución de Problemas en un Segundo (ARPS).

Riolu quiso agarrar el libro, pero no pudo ya que como lo que estaba ahí eran sencillamente sombras del pasado.

En el centro de la cueva se encontraba una mesa redonda y grande con una vela gigante encima. Cuatro sillas a los lados de esta le daban el toque final, la mesa era de un marrón barniz oscuro y las sillas eran iguales pero el centro del espaldar era morado.

-Bienvenido a mi humilde morada- mencionó el reptil mientras se lanzaba sobre la cama de la izquierda.

Riolu se acercó a la vela y la alzó con las dos manos para ver mejor pero, no pudo admirar más la cueva por mucho tiempo ya que además de ser pesada…

-Oye, bájame y quítame tus manos de encima- retumbó por la cueva el sonido de esa voz aguda siniestra.

El chico miró la vela y notó que la flama amarilla se tornó a un tono rojizo. Entonces Riolu le dio la vuelta a la vela y vio unos ojos amarillos enojados además de unos pequeños brazos con forma de triángulo y una boca llena de colmillos brillantes debido a la esperma de vela que los recubría.

Al ver esto el joven soltó la vela y gritó horrorizado mientras se lanzaba debajo de la cama donde se hallaba Treecko. El chico realizó esa acción con la intención de esconderse de su espeluznante atacante.

El reptil al oír el grito del canino y sentir cómo la cama se movía salto de esta y con el corazón en el cuello, se asomó debajo de la cama y al ver a Riolu la rabia se apoderó de él.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre darme semejante susto, deseas que tenga un infarto. Estúpido, bruto…

El chico decidió ignorar el "veneno" que el reptil escupía por su boca. Tras un laaaaargo rato de insultos Treecko se acercó a la mesa y señaló el extraño pokémon.

-Ella es Litwick, es tipo fuego/fantasma, su altura promedio es de 40,50 cm y es amistoso excepto cuando la tocas, pero eso ya lo sabes ¿No?- dijo Treecko sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba al librero y sacaba un GRAN y GORDO libro, el cual debía contener aproximadamente 700 páginas.

- Mientras Treecko revisaba el libro le gritó al canino que "salude a Litwick" Riolu se acercó temeroso a la mesa donde reposaba Litwick.

-Soy Litwick.

-S-S-Soy R-R-R-Riolu gu- gus-gusto en cono-cono-cono-certe- Riolu tenía miedo a Litwick de manera que le costaba en exceso articular palabras.

-¡¿Qué!? Aun me tienes miedo-comentó la chica mientras extendía su mano, aleta o lo que sea que tenía al joven

-S-Si un po-po-poco- contestó Riolu mientras le daba la pata a Litwick y sonreía.

-¡Qué linda sonrisa tienes galán- dijo Litwick mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Riolu, el cual, al ver esto no pudo evitar enrojecer de la pena y la insinuación de la chica.

-Tú asustado, no chico aquí el único que debería estar asustado soy yo, casi me matas con ese grito de niña- se burló el anfitrión del joven mientras se encaminaba lentamente a la cama de la derecha.

-¡Yo no grito como niña!- exclamo Ri con un tono muy agudo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sacaba los labios.

Rayos grité como niña Pensó el chico al percatarse del tono de voz que empleó.

-Quita esa cara de becerro destetado- dijo Litwick que, con su comentario, hizo estallar de la risa a Treecko.

Después de reírse un rato, el reptil lanzó a la cama un gran libro el cual resultó ser la enciclopedia pokémon que se hallaba en la biblioteca.

-Es un libro enciclopédico con todos los datos necesarios para conocer a los pokémon, el libro habla contiene todos los datos de los pokémon como su nombre, tipo, HT, HW, habilidades comunes y ataques que aprenden además de incluir unas imágenes para que reconozcas al pokémon.

Mientras Treecko hablaba, Riolu empezaba a ojear el libro sin mucho interés

-¡Apréndetelo todo para que no me mates de un susto!

-¡SABES, TU! Me caes bien- mencionó Riolu mientras el reptil respondía con una mueca, pero no una de disgusto sino una más bien de OK.

Entonces el joven empezó a recordar parte de su infancia, se vio así mismo jugando con su compañero y la vela. Luego observó cómo leía los libros de la biblioteca con interés y miró como los tres practicaban sus movimientos de combate. De pronto el joven llegó a la realidad donde se encontraba de pie en el callejón que alguna vez fue su hogar lo primero que notó el chico al volver de sus recuerdo fue que le faltaba oxigeno ya que Treecko lo estaba prácticamente estrangulando con el abrazo.

-Si vuelves a desaparecer, te voy a matar soquete- una vez que el reptil terminó de hablar Riolu se dio cuenta que sus recuerdos ocurren en un segundo.

-Toma tengo algo para ti- tras decir eso el chico le mostro entregó en las manos al joven la gabardina que Riolu llevaba el día que se conocieron. El chico solo pudo sonreír ante el gesto de el reptil, pero, esa alegría no duraría mucho porque de lanada un rayo de fuego le dio en la espalda a Treecko causando que callera arrodillado y adolorido.

El joven observó cómo su amigo era capturado por los "exploradores"(como los llamó Treecko) y arrodillado frente Snivy.

-Bien, en nombre de los exploradores del norte te ordeno que desistas de tus malas acciointenciones malas.

-¿Acciointenciones?- cuestionó Treecko los conocimientos gramaticales de Snivy.

-Es un juego de palabras para que yo no tenga que decir acciones y malas intenciones ya que eso es una pérdida de MÍ tiempo.

-ALTO-gritó el canino mientras liberaba a su amigo de las garras de Oshawott, Tepig y su analfabeta líder.

-¡Qué te pasa!- Grito Tepig

-No ves que arriesgamos nuestras vidas para atrapar a este maleante, nos dieron una paliza, le pegaron a Snivy con una roca y cuando por fin logramos atraparlo, tú lo liberas, eres un "•%$%:_$%$"•$A%&/()=.

Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos ante las PALABROTAS que decía el cerdito.

-Es que, esto solo fue un malentendido- esa fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió a el chico en ese momento, ya que, no podía pensar con claridad ya que estaba centrado en sostener a su compañero para que no se lanzara al combate.

-Eso no es lo que parecía- cuestionó severamente la serpiente a los chicos mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a Treecko con indiferencia.

-Bueno un gran malentendido- dijo Treecko mientras sonreía.

-Quita esa horrible sonrisa de tú cara antes de que se den cuenta de que mentimos susurró el chico a su amigo.

-Bien vámonos- sentencio un Tepig más calmado.

-¿!QUÉ!?- Dijeron Snivy y Oshawott al unísono.

-No busquemos más problemas, vámonos, antes de que ese Treecko vuelva a sonreír- esto último tepig lo dijo en un susurro que sólo el reptil y la chica escucharon.

-Cierto su sonrisa traumatiza- añadió Oshawott.

-Bien ya vámonos.

Tras decir ésto el cerdito agarró con su hocico por la cola a Snivy y a Oshawott

-Bien ahora que se fueron esos molestos exploradores podemos seguir con…

-Esa Oshawott era…- interrumpió Riolu a su aliado

-¡Deja de interrumpirme! Sabes que NADA ME SACA MAS DE QUISIO QUE ME INTERRUMPAN AL HABLAR. Normas del buen hablante y el buen oyente tonto.

El chico ignoró por completo a Treecko y siguió decididamente a la chica que lo había hechizado con su delicada figura.

-Oye, HEY, no me ignores cuando te hablo ¡Ri!- reclamo el reptil mientras seguía a su amigo a través de los caminos sinuosos del poblado. Tras un rato de caminata Treecko entendió lo que pasaba.

-Agggg, tú y tu debilidad por las féminas ¡Qué fastidio contigo!

-Tú también tienes esa debilidad y tu caso es mucho peor- mencionó Riolu mientras recordaba como Treecko se acercaba a cada chica pokémon de tipo fuego que pasaba y a su vez observó cómo cada una de ellas le daba una cachetada a Treecko.

-Si pero al menos yo tengo oportunidad.

Tras un rato de caminar llegaron al centro del pueblo donde se encontraba una plaza por donde transcurría muchos pokémon el paisaje era hermoso pero el joven no le prestó atención a este ya que solo tenía ojos para la Oshawott.

-¿Por qué nos están siguiendo?- pregunto Tepig

-Tranquila, por lo que veo ese canino gusta de ti, o mejor dicho de tu cuerpo- mencionó la serpiente mientras observaba a la chica al mismo tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

-Pobre Tepig.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Oshawott.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas chico- respondió Snivy mientras contenía la risa.


	5. El Pokégremio

Tras caminar un rato, los exploradores entraron a una estructura maciza de varias franjas de colores verticales. La mitad de la fachada no tenía la cobertura coloRida y mostraba el color grisáceo del cemento. El edifico tenia escrito en oro las letras E.S. en el techo, puerta y ventanas.

-¡Espera! Ri, no entres ahí- gritó Treecko mientras seguía a Riolu, el cual, hechizado por el amor, entró sin pensarlo dos veces. Al entrar fue detenido por un Phanpy.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- interrogó el paquidermo

-Vine porque queremos ser exploradores- respondió el canino sin darse cuenta de las palabras que salían de su boca.

-¡¿Qué haces, estás loco?! -Grito Treecko mientras halaba al joven por la gabardina, desacomodándola por completo.

-Trato de conseguir una coartada.

-¡No! Tratas de ligar a esa chica

-Bien- Phanpy hizo una pausa antes de seguir-. Si quieren ser exploradores hablen con Mienshao; él es el líder del Pokegremio.

-Okay, vamos a hablar con Mienshao-dijo Treecko

-Síiii -dijo el chico mientras observaba a la Oshawott que se puso a hablar con una Combusken

-Estoy en contra de tu loco plan, el cual tiene de objetivo tener a esa molesta f-femi-femina- dijo Treecko el cual al terminar la frase observo a Combusken.

A los ojos de Riolu era una Combusken normal pero para Treecko era otra historia; esa chica era perfecta.

Para Treecko esa Combusken era perfecta, incluso cuando el canino y el reptil siguieron su camino hacia la planta superior del gremio, donde se alojaban los mejores equipos, Treecko seguía viendo a Combusken.

El edificio era muy concurrido; era ahí donde personas desesperadas pedían la recuperación de sus seres queridos o la recuperación de objetos perdidos o robados. Los ladrones solían ser pokémons hostiles afectados por los recientes desastres naturales.

-Su cresta roja brilla con un tono rojizo a la luz del sol…-dijo el reptil, el cual parecía embriagado

-¿De quién hablas?- Riolu observo a su alrededor en busca del pokémon que su amigo describía.  
-Sus ojos, rojos como un rubí, atrapan mi mirada. Su corto pico y sus plumas amarillas y rojas, que cubren sus largas patas…

-¿Tepig? ¡¿Te gusta Tepig?! Necesitamos conseguirte una chica, y rápido.

-¡No me gusta Tepig, imbécil! Es un hombre. Hablo de…-Treecko volteó la cabeza para ver a Combusken, que ahora hablaba muy sonriente con un Riolu que vestía una cinta violeta.

-¡Oh, hablas de esa Combusken! Sí entra en tu descripción, entonces.

Riolu, después de verla brevemente posó los ojos sobre el camino y se detuvo abruptamente. Treecko chocó contra él y fue entonces cuando dejo de ver a su amada.

-Aquí llegan pokémon de todo el mundo a solicitar ayuda a los mejores. Treecko ¿acaso no éramos exploradores?- Preguntó el chico mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso junto con Treecko.

-Bueno…-Treecko rehuyó la mirada de Riolu-Es una larga historia. Mejor la oyes en otro momento- Riolu se desilusionó con la respuesta de Treecko y prosiguió subiendo las escaleras. Al llegar al final de las escaleras, ambos pokémons observaron asombrados las habitaciones de los equipos Dark Krystal, Edge of Fire y Comaura.

Treecko notó que todos los presentes los observaban con rabia, ira y miedo, algunos hasta murmuraban. Esto incomodó bastante a Treecko.

-Ri, vámonos de aquí- pidió el reptil a su compañero mientras lo halaba con fuerza del brazo derecho.

-Si nos vamos, no podrás tener a esa Combusken en tus patas.

-Bueno, me consigo otra chica, sin importar si se parece o no a la belleza de Combusken, la sutileza de su mirada, sus grandes muslos que parece que se podrían comerse de lo jugosos que están y yo podría…

-¡Hey! ¡Hey, Treecko, despierta!- interrumpió Riolu a Treecko antes de que dijera algo de lo que se puediera arrepentir - Vamos a hablar con Mienshao antes de que nos causes problemas Treecko.

Mientras se encaminaban hacia la oficina de Mienshao, el chico notó que del cubículo del equipo Comaura se asomaron un Sunkern y un Munchlax con una cara de "¡¿Que rayos?!". Tras caminar un rato se encontraron ante una puerta marrón con letras en oro que decían "Mienshao".

-No creo que sea buena idea; mira lo golpeada que está y los rasguños que tiene. Ese Mienshao debe ser peligroso. Vámonos antes de que nos maten.

-No, Treecko; ésta va a ser nuestra cuartada , además de las chicas- dijo el canino mientras golpeaba a Treecko en el hombro. Entonces Ri empujó la puerta y en vez de ver a un jefe imponente y severo, se encontraron a un líder dormilón y flojo, el cual se hallaba dormido en su escritorio.

-Ejem, EJEM, ¡EJEM!

Sin importar el ruido que hacia el joven, no podía despertar al pokémon.

-¿Tienes una pokéflauta, Treecko?- preguntó el canino mientras colocaba sus manos en su nuca.

-Tengo algo mejor- dijo Treecko mientras agarraba dos libros de grandes magnitudes. Los  
golpeó entre ellos con tal fuerza que despertó a medias a Mienshao.

-Ahhhh ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Mienshao mientras se frotaba los ojos. La voz de Mienshao era relajada y serena, la voz en si era aguda y profunda.

-Él es Treecko y yo soy Riolu…

-Como si no fuera obvio- interrumpió Treecko a su compañero.

-¡Treecko! En fin, queremos ser exploradores.

-Sí, okay; díganle a Comaura de mi parte que les hagan la prueba de iniciación- contestó Mienshao mientras se volvía a dormir.

-Okay. Ven, Treecko, vamos con Comaura.

Tras decir eso los chicos se acercaron a la puerta que decía Comaura, pero sin importar lo duro que tocaban, nadie respondía.

-No están aquí. Bien, lo intentamos; ahora vámonos, Ri.

-No, Treecko, aún no; preguntémosle a algún explorador: alguno tiene que saber dónde están.

Entonces ambos pokémon bajaron las escaleras y, al llegar al primer piso ambos pokémon se atontaron al ver a sus respectivos amores conversando entre ellas.

-Es tan linda- mencionaron ambos chicos al unísono.

-Hey, esa Oshwott es muy bonita, ¿verdad? - dijo Riolu mientras observaba sugerentemente a Oshawott. Mientras tanto, el Tepig en la coraza azul devolvía una mirada de miedo.

-Es chico- aclaró Snivy con indiferencia

-¿De dónde saliste tú, pequeño…?

-Me parece demasiado femenina para serlo- respondió el canino interrumpiendo al reptil.

-¡Oye! No me…

-Es una larga historia que involucra a Manaphy. Tepig es Oshwott y Oshawott es Tepig- contestó la serpiente interrumpiendo a Treecko.

-¿Me van a dejar habl…?

-¡Oh, invéntate una mejor excusa! Voy a conquistarla.

El chico acomodó su gabardina y arregló su pelaje. Se dirigió confiado a Oshawott esforzándose de sobremanera, para parecer cool. Ante este esfuerzo el pokémon de agua observó con mucha incomodidad a su pretendiente.

-Hola pre…

-Aléjate- interrumpió Oshawott a Riolu.

-¡Oh, no me mires de esa manera!- El chico se acercó a Oshawott mientras ella se alejaba rápidamente.

-¿Has oído alguna vez esa basura de que lo que importa es lo del interior?- Preguntó Oshawott mientras apuntaba a su corazón –. Pues yo sí, y he comprobado que es una metáfora muy exacta.

-Yo te aseguro que eres más linda por adentro que por afuera.  
-¡Oh, créeme que no!

Tras decir eso Combusken se acercó a Ri y a Oshawott.

-¿Te está molestando Tepig?- preguntó la chica.

-No, lo que pasa es que no quiere entender que no soy un buen…

-¿Partido?- completó Combusken. Tenía una voz aguda y potente.

-Sí; yo lo hubiera dicho de otra manera pero sí, tienes razón.  
-Ella, ¿un mal partido? No lo creo.

-Ya déjame.

-Pero…

-¡Ya déjame!- gritó Oshawott interrumpiendo a Riolu

-¿Por qué?

-¡Porque soy un Tepig en el cuerpo de un Oshawott!

A pesar de lo que decían, Riolu seguía pensando que solo le estaban mintiendo, por lo que decidió seguirles la corriente.

-Okay, perdón por la confusión señora.

-¿Señora?

-Perdón, señorita.

-¡¿Señorita?!

-¡Perdón! Señor

-Así está mejor, eso creo.

Luego de eso hubo un incómodo silencio largo y duradero hasta que llegó Treecko junto a Snivy.

-Ok Ri ¿Ya averiguaste quién es el equipo Comau…?  
Treecko se quedó callado al ver a Combusken.

-¿Comaura? Sí sé quiénes son -dijo Combusken

-Entonces ¿Quiénes son?- preguntó el joven

-Depende de lo que quieras.

-Queremos ser exploradores- aclaró Riolu a Combusken

-Mienshao nos dijo que los retáramos en un desafío de iniciación- añadió Treecko saliendo del trance.

-Ahhh, ok ¡Riolu! ¿Ven aquí!

Unos segundos después apareció un Riolu idéntico a Ri, (como si no fuera obvio) pero este otro tenía un pañuelo violeta amarrado al cuello.

-Sí ¿Qué pasa, Combusken? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- preguntó el pequeño

Ese pokémon tenía un lenguaje formal y gentil, claras señas de una gran educación. Su voz era armoniosa.

-Somos dos chicos que quieren ser exploradores.

-Bueno, en tal caso se deben enfrentar a Combusken y a mí.

Espera ¿Por qué?

El gueco se detuvo a pensar.

-¡Ah! Ustedes son Comaura- razonó Treecko.

-Sí ¿Combusken no se los dijo?

-No. Bueno, ¿en qué consiste el desafío de iniciación?- preguntó Ri creyendo saber la respuesta.

-Es simple, tienen que atrapar al criminal antes que nosotros- respondió el canino.

-Okay ¿Cuál criminal atrapamos?- preguntó el reptil mientras se acercaba a la tabla de los más buscados.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver sus caras en la tabla.

-Un segundo ¡¿Ustedes son los líderes de Caos?!-exclamó el Riolu mientras él y todos los exploradores se preparaban para atacar.

-¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¡No somos ellos!- exclamó Treecko

-Si no lo son, ¿por qué se parecen tanto?

-Porque somos de la misma especie, retardados- esto último lo dijo Treecko en un susurro.

En ese preciso momento Ri estaba teniendo un calambre en todo el cuerpo, seguido por un leve dolor de cabeza. El joven estaba a punto de tener un recuerdo y lo habría tenido, si no hubiera sido por Treecko, que lo sacó del trance al darle una fuerte palmada en el hombro.

-Listo; ya se arregló el malentendido.

-No sé, la verdad no preste atención.

-Ah, no importa. Bien, repito la pregunta. ¿Cuál criminal atrapamos?

-Ninguno de los de la tabla, escogemos un explorador al azar y él huira de nosotros- aclaró Riolu.

-Okay, y ese pokémon será…

-¡Snivy!- sentenció Combusken.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó el joven.

-Porque yo lo digo.

-Ese no es un argumento vá…

-¡Ri! Claro, está bien; será Snivy- interrumpió el reptil a su compañero mientras se alejaban en busca de la serpiente.

-Mira Ri, te lo pondré fácil: arruina mi imagen con Combusken y te patearé en lugares que no deben ser pateados.

-Okay.

Tras decir eso los dos amigos encontraron a Snivy fastidiando a Tepig/Oshawott por lo que pasó con Ri.

Eso molestó al joven, ya que a pesar de que aún creía que Oshawott lo engañó para no salir con él, pero aun así el chico todavía sentía algo por ella.

-¡Y lo más gracioso es que el Riolu…! ¡Eh, suéltame pollo súper desarrollado!- gritó Snivy mientras Combusken lo halaba con fuerza del brazo - ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame, o estás frita!

La serpiente se movía frenéticamente para liberarse de su captor.

-¡Ya! Quédate quieto de una vez por todas. Hay dos chicos que quieren entrar a la ajetreada vida de los exploradores.

-¿Por qué siento que conozco a esos dos?- se quejó Snivy

Al momento que vio a los dos chicos puso una cara entre rabia y risa producto de la paliza que le dieron y el "problema" con Oshawott.

-¡¿Ellos?! Es una broma, ¿verdad?

-No.

-Aggghhhh ¡Qué fastidió! Siempre soy el criminal- se quejó Snivy mientras giraba su torso al mismo tiempo que dejaba que sus brazos se movieran libremente en la misma dirección que éste.

-¡Deja de quejarte! ¡Tú siempre quieres ser el criminal!

-Excepto, cuando eres tú la que persigue.

-Actúas como si te fuera a matar.

-¡Es que lo vas a hacer! ¿Oh ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez? - Tras decir esto Snivy empezó a forcejear para que Combusken lo soltara.

-Ya deja la estupidez y ven acá. Okay, ya tenemos al "criminal" así que les explicare lo que deben hacer para ganar. Para obtener la victoria en el desafío deben atraparlo antes que nosotros ¿Fácil, verdad?

-Sí- respondieron al unísono el canino y el reptil.

-Okay, ¿antes de empezar alguien tiene que…?

-¡Yo!- interrumpió Snivy al Riolu de la cinta.

-Okay , ve rápido.

Entonces, mientras Snivy caminaba al baño, se desvío ligeramente ciento ochenta grados y salió atravesando la ventana.

-¡Agghhh!- gritó la serpiente.

-Creo que ya empezó el desafió- añadió el joven.

-Síiii, adiós- dijo Treecko mientras usaba Flash para así cegar a sus contrincantes por un segundo.

-¡Corre Ri, corre!- tras decir eso ambos chicos salieron por la puerta mientras Riolu y Combusken salieron por la ventana.

Era oficial, el desafío había iniciado


End file.
